My begnngings
by Flame Spartan
Summary: The G.M.A.D. find a man who has his own dragon,but is he friend or foe,and why is there a army of made of flame creatures coming around every corner.I have some writer's block so help me out in the reviews
1. prolongue

**Unkown date**

A young Inferno is inside a large building marveling,outside a nearly impossibly large fire spirit army "Finally,"Inferno said"after all of Greece will be after all who could stop me".Then,a large explosion hit the building Inferno looked at where it came from"Well I guess that's who."growled Inferno clearly not liking the new comer.

The scene switched too three fire spirits surrounding one man with a spear in hand,a shield in the other,a sword at his waist, a helmet that showed nothing of the man's face,and a orange cape around the man's chest-plate .The man threw it at one of the fire spirits,and one of the other two charged only to be met face first by the man's shield so hard it killed him instantly,and the man quickly drew his sword and cut the head off the last one.

"Sir.",a man with the same weapons and armor,but with a red cape approached the other,and said,"The fire spirits have broken the first phalanx".The one that was clearly in charge said"Then make sure they don't break through the other two we must make sure the priests have enough time to contact Poseidon to wash away this army,".Then,an idea popped in his head,and said,"I'll buy you some time going straight for Inferno distracting him from controlling the fire spirits they will start to kill each other buying us some extra time,lieutenant ".

"But,he will kill you sir no matter how strong you are with fire he is stronger,"the lieutenant said,clearly worried for his leader,"please let me go."his leader then said "No,only I can get through his army,and need some one to stay and lead the soldiers while the priests do their job".And like that the man charged straight through the army to the massive building where inferno,but the weird thing is that when he killed a "fire spirit" he absorbed them.

When he finally got there his sword had melted,thanks to the constant threw it on the ground .Then he used his power over fire to summon a long straight orange sword,the design had flames on the blade,and at the bottom of the hilt,which was made of pure gold,was the spartan insignia , he went inside of the large building were his target he finally found Inferno he asked,"Why are you doing this?You are a spartan not Persian,so why do you help them?".Inferno laughed and said,"I like to be on the winning side,simply, especially since the Spartans are weak,well maybe not you Flame after all you did just fought through your way my army."that angered Flame so he summoned a four-legged three-horned beast**(if you are wondering what it is it's a triceratops) **and commanded it too charged at Inferno,but he just laughed at Flame's monster and destroyed it easily he looked back at where Flame was,he was jumped out of the remains of his beast,and hit the ground Inferno once stood. Then Inferno threw something at Flame,and ice started to surround him said,"How are you doing this!?"."I made a deal with other gods beside your's and now no one can stop me."Inferno laughed.

Then, Flame smiled and said,"I already did" Inferno stopped and said smiling"How did you beat me?".Flame pointed to the windows and said one word before he was frozen completely,"Sacrifice",outside a huge wave was destroying every fire minion in its path but leaving the Spartans just had time to widened eyes before the wave picked him up,destroying his physical form,and when it left frozen body of Flame was gone too,and to this day no one knows where he went.


	2. fighting fire with flame

BerkDragonRider and NightFury999 were flying alone in an empty night sky**(Hey if your reading this guys and I get the reactions and personalities wrong PM me)**,they were investigating a report of a hostile army,Night only wanted to see if the report of the armies were real or not,before going all out in force,to not alert the locals,meanwhile a rare dragon called a FireFury found a frozen man in a pile of ice**(this island is really far north)**,and thinking of how he got in there,before he started to melt the ice wanted to know why he was going to do this.

**Rider's POV**

I flew close to Fury and asked,"So what did the report say?",she answered saying,"Well,they never really saw a hostile army some hunters just saw a large number of foot prints,and that night the village was set on fire,so they just amused that it was it was a hostile army.".I then said,"So basically here,because of a _hunch_",she then laughed,"Well when you say it like that-","Hey what's that over there?!",I asked while she glared at me for interrupting her.

When she saw what I what I saw she said,"Well,lets go see,".When, we got near we landed to not draw any attention,because there was a lot of fire so if stayed in the air we would of been spotted,because with all the light we would of gotten ,we got there we both said,"HOLY CRAP!".Yeah apparently there wasn't large army there was a freaking **_HUGE_** army,and to make matters worse every soldier was completely made of _fire._So basically were if were to engage we're screwed.**(Does that count as a swear word?)**

Night then said,"We need to get out of hear,NOW!".When she said that one of these creatures came from behind,and screeched a horrible sound alerting everyone we were they got here me and Fury said in union,"Well we're screwed."**(I'm going for it)**

**Flame's POV**

My first thought waking up was_ Why is there a dragon staring at me_?He seemed to be like 80% fire so I contacted it using my fire magic_ What do you want?_He seemed surprised at my telepathy,but shook it off,he had dealt with magic before I guessed,and said _I want to know while your in there before I helped you._Okay that was reasonable,and I responded saying_ I'll tell you while you thaw me out._He nodded while he started to thaw me out.

Right after the dragon was finished I heard a it faded I ran toward,and eventually I saw two girls with two dragons,surrounded by_ fire spirits_.I then noticed that one of the fire spirits went around,and was about to cut the one with a weird helmet with some weird symbols on it in half.**(if you haven't guessed that's you rider)**I quickly summoned a spear,and threw it at that flame spirit.

**Night's POV**

If we were fighting a regular army me and rider were would of last a lot longer,and would of probably won,but this army's soldiers was made of fire and the huge number of soldiers we getting exhausted faster,because if it wasn't the numbers of enemies that got us,it would be the I looked back to see how Rider was doing,I saw a almost drop in a instant exhausted Rider and one of the creatures about was about to kill her!I was about to yell at her to get out of the way,but a spear appeared where the eye was supposed be on the creature,and I was surprised.I looked to where I think it came from,and saw a man in some joint guards,a chest plate with a orange cape on it,a helmet,a shield,and and a cool looking sword so very little armor.

I got close to Rider and said,"We have to help that guy he's,probably just a teen from the village trying to be a lone hero,so he's alone,and doesn't what he's in for."right after I said that a huge NightFury-like dragon came out of the forest right behind this then jumped off the short cliff,and cut the leg of a creature then danced around it and stabbed it in the back of the he shield bashed another one,and he _absorbed _the creatures so on the second kill he seemed faster and stronger.

Rider then asked,"Are you sure _we_ don't need _his _help?"


	3. The meeting of a Spartan

**I'm going to the beach so it maybe a while tile the next yeah this one has multiple languages,and if it's not the same the other person can't understand here's the legend:**

**regular:**"Spartan"

**dragon:**_Spartan_

**Ancient Greek:****_"Spartan"_**

**Rider's POV**

After that man and dragon defeated the army,in like two minutes,they approached us causing are dragons,which were also very exhausted,to step in front us cutting us off from the man stopped,and the dragon said _Let him pass he just wants to know where he is _ to SpeedStrike and they allowed him passed,and he said **_"Hello,my name is Flame Spartan,but people mostly just call me Flame or Spartan,can you please tell me where I_** **am",****(which to her sounds like complete bull sh*t)**Me and Night were now as confused as hell,so I said,"Can you speak Nores".

I then felt a throbbing pain in my leg.I was going to fall if it weren't for night holding me up.I looked at it and saw huge cut on it.I felt a hand pulling me down to the ground I looked,and saw a worried look on her face .When I looked back I saw the man ripping some of his cape offand started to rap it around the cut and he then he said _**,Now stay still,this will hurt a**_** lot.**

**Night's POV**

After ten minutes,and a lot screaming later.I finally came up with an idea to communicate with this guy,so I went to get hour later me,Rider,and Ace were going over the said for the final time,"Okay,the plan is Night is going to ask Ace some questions,Ace is going to ask the dragon some questions,since we now know they can communicate with their mind, then he asks the man,and then vice versa."night said," lets start with his name.",Ace then asked the dragon _Hey there can you tell me the names of you and your friend_ the dragon said _Well when you were talking he started to call me Scorch,and earlier he called him self Flame Spartan,though most people usually call him Flame or Spartan._After Ace explained that to I told her to ask where he is from,after 1 minute Ace said"He says he's from place called Sparta.",I said,"I think its time he asks us some questions.",the rest of the girls agreed._  
_

**Flame's POV**

Okay after the third girl I decided that I was either dealing with a group of people who are mostly girls,or I was dealing with the Amazonians. first question I asked was where we are seconds Scorch said_ They say we are on a island called_ _**(leave a name for the island in the** **reviews)**my second question was what year was it:_They say the year is 1554_.That can't be! I thought as my eyes then it hit me these people had no reason to lie so it must be true._**Scorch can you tell them I'm going for a walk? **Sure thing Flame.__  
_

I walked for a while,before I finally a released a cry of anger and exploded the trees around me out of anger.I went back after a few minutes,and they asked why I did that before telling them through Scorch_** The year I come from is 1054**_


	4. A Flame vs the Inferno

One month after they met they brought him back to the lair to help him get used to the modern life after a while they decided to make him a member of the GMAD. Since he was found of fire,and there was already a guardian of fire**(Huogachera)**,they decided to make him the guardian of Greek fire,after he told them about was a very good sorcerer,since he could summon gods if he had the right amount of energy,though they didn't know he was able to do did not do very well on the archery part he was better then some,but not very good.

**Ace's POV**

After about two weeks he could talk a complete sentence,which I'm glad for,because after he came back and said he's from 500 years in the past I went to where he came from and saw what he did,I don't even want to know what that can do to living the bright side Scorch,which we now know is a FireFury after Night looked in her library,**(Fun fact:before Scorch the last FireFury sighting was 300 years ago)**gave Blizzard some one to play with,because he is not effected by her ice.I'm just saying he is big,he was as big as Speed Strike,and Flame says he is still growing!

One time before,when he was taking the quiz he showed us his gasped saying,"Where did you get that awesome sword?!",he then said,"lets just say,along with my powers,it's a battle prize for killing Surtur,your fire god,.Now you ask how I threw my spear into his eye and he dropped his sword,I picked it up,and cut him in half.",lets just say I 'm glad he's on our side.

**Third person POV**

After Flame got some modern clothes,and he put them on,everyone went to Berk to pick some stuff,like some yak milk,wool,and/or some materials for the was a natural at dragon riding,since they are creatures of they got there Berk was under attack by the same creatures that Flame saved Rider and Night this time they were prepared,everyone then drew their weapons and charged.

**Flame's POV**

Unlike everyone else,who tried to sty in a group,I went in by myself.I had a to collect all the fire I could and summon Poseidon I know it seemed repetitive,but not only will it extinguish the flame spirits it will extinguish the fires they created.I felt something familiar I just couldn't put my finger on what it was battle instincts were telling me to hurry up,and do it so I switched to my Spartan armor,and smiled getting ready to have some fun.

**Night's POV**

Unlike last time we were prepared so we were actually winning this time,until someone came out of the enemy lines saying,"Hello my name is Inferno,and you must be the people who destroyed my other army of flamelings".So that's their name,flamelings."Look I have been very busy creating those",Inferno said,"and now you come along,and destroy them all.I have been stopped before,and I don't plan on being stopped again.".I then said,"Listen we didn't destroy your army.",**(This next part will not make sense unless you know this Inferno's new body is not effected by water unless under constant contact)**anger was in his eyes as he said,"Then who did?",just then a huge wave came and past not effecting us,but destroying the flamelings,"Well I guess thats who".**(deja vu anyone?)**"Hello Inferno",Flame said,"Ready to finish what we started,500 years ago?".

Inferno nodded,and created a scythe out of fire**(sorry Ace,but a scythe is usually a weapon of evil)**,and before the fight started started Flame said looking at us,"Please stay out of this,this is my fight.",I nodded,right before they charged at each other,and the fight being.


	5. THIS IS SPARTA!

**Third person POV**

The fight started off as Inferno swung his scythe at Flame,and Flame black flipped over he landed he attacked Inferno,Inferno dodged to close to do anything with his he got out of Flame's range he swigged his scythe out Flame once again,expecting he was going to back flip over it again,but Flame blocked it with his sword.

"How are you alive",they both said at the same time,though Flame's voice was fueled with answered first saying,"After that last battle I went to the Norse god Ymir,the same god I got the ice from the froze gave me a new body that was water proof .".Flame then said,"Well that ice was defective,because it kept me alive for these past 500 only explanation is that because I defeated his main enemy,Surtr,he was he still wanted me gone because I control fire."

After that they jumped back and started fighting again,each using their fire powers to give themselves some sort of edge in the with the other G.M.A.D. members,only Ace,Rider,and Night no just how old I am,Kookiecraft and the others asked,"What did he mean 500 hundred years ago?,"since they didn't really believe he was over 500 years answered,"Attention,you may not believe me when I say this ,but Flame is actually 513 years was frozen and he was kept alive up until now.",and que the gasps.

Back to the fight!Flame ducked under another attack,before shield bashing Inferno closer to the then grabbed Inferno's scythe,and throwing it into the sea,and putting the point of his sword on Inferno's neck**(If the title of this chapter wasn't a big enough hint,then you my friend won't know whats about to happen)**.At this point Inferno said smiling,"You can't beat me with water,that would be water."Flame replied,"Madness,THIS IS SPARTA!,"he then kicked him into the cliff 1,000 feet into the ocean.

After that he walked to the other members of the G.M.A.D. where there was a huge argument,because he hid his true ended when he said,"I didn't hide it I told Rider,Ace,and Night,you guys just never asked.".After that Inferno then said,"After this I want to see the rest of the world with my eyes,so I'm going to leave for awhile,oh do't worry I seem to have a sixth sense that tells me when I am called to battle so don't worry about me abounding you.".After that Ace quickly asked,"Hey,how did you create that wave?"Flame smiled,out of his armor,saying,"I summoned the god of the seas.".Then like that he was gone,leaving everyone in shock

**I am done with this story if you think I could I could of done better leave it in the reviews.**


End file.
